


Saturday Night

by RebaK1tten



Category: NCIS
Genre: Comment Fic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From LJ Comment Fic - prompt from Scripps - Gibbs/Tim - comfortable silences.  Thankfully, she was ready to accept Gibbs/Tony!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Night

Jethro’s on his end of the couch, reading the latest Jack Reacher novel.  Tony picked it up last week and Jethro saved it as his reward after a long Saturday of cleaning and yard work. 

Tony didn’t escape Saturday chores and now he’s got his head resting on Jethro’s lap, supporting his sore neck with a pillow.  He’s got his eReader, loaded with the Harry Potter series, courtesy of Abby.  She couldn’t believe that he didn’t read them and after initially grumbling about not having time for children’s books, he’s gobbling them up in every bit of free time. 

Tony offered to get Jethro an eReader, but all Jethro would say is “Old dog, Tony.”  Tony replied, “Who barks as good as he bites.” And let it drop. 

There’s classic soul playing quietly on radio and Tony has a Jack and Coke on the floor next to him.  Jethro’s drink is on the end table next to him; the bourbon got better when Tony moved in, but Tony still wants a mixer in his drink. 

Now reading book seven, Tony occasionally mutters “oh no” or cringes and Jethro pats his head and says “shh.”   He’s got his book resting on the arm of the sofa and with practice he’s learned to turn pages with one hand, so the other can rest on Tony’s head or chest or back, however he’s resting.

At one point, Tony lifts his glass and finds just ice cubes left.  Jethro hovers his glass in front of Tony, who waves it off and reaches behind him to pat Jethro’s shoulder in thanks.  A few crunches later and Tony’s out of ice.

After a particularly sharp whimper, Jethro gently pulls the reader from Tony’s hand, closes it and puts it on the table next to him.  Tony doesn’t fight him, just shakes his head and mutters, “Dammit, Abby!”  He throws the pillow on the floor and turns to face Jethro, snuggling in, and wrapping a hand around Jethro’s ass.   Jethro chuckles as Tony burrows in and loudly sniffs the freshly laundered sweats along with freshly showered Jethro.  “Perv,” Jethro says quietly and Tony grunts and settles down.

Tony drifts off listening to Al Green singing and the quiet rustle of Jethro turning his pages while Jethro plays with his hair.  

Saturdays are the best.


End file.
